


非典型时尚人士

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 基于S02E14的POI 小皮角色特质的一篇重新演绎，假设小皮是一位时装设计师，他的号码出来之后，图书馆二人组要如何应对……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿！嘿！嘿！你们两个贱人跑到我这里干嘛？”时装设计师Pierce 笑嚷着张开双臂搂住刚刚进门的两位朋友——超模兼珠宝设计师Janice 和造型师Leon。

“听说你这里有新鲜事”Leon用一种夸张的语调拖长了声音说，“你雇了一个老古板作你的摄影指导？！”  
“哈哈，传得这么快，你们这些贱人就等着我的坏消息是不是？”Pierce扭了扭脖子，双手冲两人一指，他的颈部像是戴了一条黑色的宽颈圈，其实那是一圈刺青，他在自己的脖子上纹了整整两节新约。

Pierce请两位朋友坐下，自己打横坐在另一张沙发上，舒服地把双脚搭到茶几上。

“你为什么肯让一个奇怪的家伙负责你的新系列？你难道忘了这次是纽约时装周？万一搞砸了……我根本没听说过圈内有这样一个人，你从哪里找到他？”  
“不，是他主动找上我”Pierce的语调透出一股兴奋，他双眼放光，十指交叉着搓了搓手，双手指根像戒指一样的刺青乱扭起来“他直接闯进来，对，就是这间工作室，他给我看了他的作品，告诉我他要做我这次新系列发布会的摄影指导。”

“他太放肆了！”Leon难以置信地瞪大双眼。“他威胁你了？”  
“没有。你们知道我喜欢冒险，喜欢有趣的人，我这次作品的主题就是冒险。他也是这样，放肆、无礼但绝对有趣。而且他好像比我还了解我自己。他的人像摄影作品非常棒，最最重要的是：他说这次完全免费――从硬照到发布会。这样自己送上门的新乐子上哪里找？”  
“什么？”Janice夸张地掩了一下口“为什么我觉得很诡异？”

“他说他从西海岸第一次来纽约，想先尝试一下，我得承认他的工作无懈可击，观察能力超强，对时尚界也非常了解，完全像专业人士。对了，那天Jay也在场，就是那位化妆师Jay，Jay挑剔他的打扮，最后却被他损得快要哭出来，他嘲讽Jay不必假装法国口音，他知道Jay在法国时只学了一些怎样约炮的口语。这还不够有趣吗？”

Leon拍手大笑：“终于有人教训Jay那个白痴了！我早就听不惯他那矫情的口音。”  
“他昨天把来采访的FOX的主持人丢了出去”Pierce的助手给客人们递上矿泉水时迅速地插了一句。  
“天！他到底想干什么？”  
“他说主持人偷看他的工作内容，还……对模特们动手动脚。”助手笑嘻嘻地边说边走了出去。  
屋内的三人一起大笑起来。“我猜到了那位主持人是谁，”Leon乐不可支，“他能教训那个混蛋，还真是够胆色。我也对这家伙感兴趣了。”  
“模特和摄影师们都很喜欢他，这家伙很酷却很有人缘。”Pierce补充。  
“他在这里吗？”  
“在，他就在下一层拍照。走，我带你们也找找乐子去。”


	2. Chapter 2

三人一起走出Pierce的工作间，穿过长长的悬空玻璃楼梯和宽大的办公区，来到下一层的摄影棚。

沿途上Pierce给朋友们大略介绍了一下自己的新办公室，能够租下这样一处地方并着手建立自己的品牌，不仅因为Pierce是上届《天桥骄子》的获胜者，毕竟好运气总有用完那天，是他的标新立异的不羁风格、在设计上大胆的用料用色，糅合古典与摇滚的独特风格，让他很快成为纽约时尚界的宠儿。为了今年参展纽约时装周的那系列新装，他最近都是住在这里。

摄影棚里正在拍Pierce最新系列的硬照，现场有十几个人各自忙碌着，不过Janice 和Leon几乎都是第一眼就发现了他们想找的人——场边那个高个子男人实在太显眼了。

虽然外面是二月的冬天，但这栋楼的暖气很足，加上诸多高功率的照明设备，摄影棚里的人都穿得很单薄。 新来的摄影指导站在桌旁正在看刚刚拍出的一组图片，他示意操作电脑的助手把某一张放大，似乎对细节有些修改意见。“Hi，John！介绍两位朋友给你认识。”Pierce一进去就大声嚷道。摄影指导侧面对着三人，连眼角都没动一下。他用一根手指向Pierce远远一点示意他不要干扰工作。

一位模特走到背景前，接到“开始”的示意后，不断变换着各种姿势。Janice认出那人是今年刚蹿红的新超模Wendy，“Wendy，右肩放松，记得用眼神表达笑意。”那个男人的声音非常好听，温柔而清亮，声音不高但室内人人都能听得很清楚，他把左臂横在身前，右肘搭在左手背上，右手指节轻轻抵着线条柔和的嘴唇，专注地盯着模特的动作，脸上带着欣赏的笑意。Janice 和Leon借机在近距离，用职业性的挑剔打量这个突然闯入时尚圈的怪人。

这个男人个子很高，一头乌黑中微带灰色的短发，侧脸线条鲜明，皮肤是经常日晒的古铜色，宽宽的肩膀和一双长腿，匀称而强健的身体显示他经常给自己施加严格的锻炼，他穿着一件雪白的纯棉衬衫和浅蓝斜纹布牛仔裤，衣裤都是最简单的基本款但非常合体，显见质料精良；可能因为室内较热，他把袖口稍稍挽起，除了左腕上那块银色的IWC Portofino精钢手表，全身上下再没有任何一件饰品。简约、整洁、一丝不苟，加上挺拔的身姿，Janice和Leon不约而同皱起眉头并交换了一下眼色：这个人对时尚圈来说，太严肃了，太乏味了，太……健康了，也就太格格不入了。


	3. Chapter 3

“很好”、“稍抬下巴”、“保持住”……摄影指导不断提示和鼓励模特，他的右手手指对台上不明显地做了一个小动作，Wendy像是领会了某种默契，她的面部表情并无变化，但双眸平添了一层笑意，瞬间神采焕然，“漂亮！”摄影师一边飞快地按着快门，一边忍不住喝彩。这件时装的照片很快拍完了，Wendy欢快地跑到电脑前欣赏自己的照片。“这张，”摄影指导指着屏幕“好好保留，是你难得的佳作。”他露出一个明朗的笑容，眼睛里有着春风拂过深湖一样的波光，“去换装吧，你还有最后一组照片要拍。”Wendy咯咯笑着，提起裙裾往化妆间走去。  
“还有”摄影指导点点自己宽厚的右肩“去做一个热敷按摩，不然它会影响你动作的流畅。”  
“John，你真好。”Wendy嘟起嘴唇，送了一个俏皮的飞吻。

Pierce冲两人做了个“我没说错吧？”的鬼脸，然后笑容满面地走到摄影指导身旁“John，干得漂亮。现在可以见见我的两位朋友了。”“我知道他们是谁。”后者的语气从温柔瞬间变得冷淡，他用眼角向两人飞快瞥了一眼，Leon感到这一瞥中闪着金属的冷光，让他想起曾在枪械上看到的烤蓝，无论颜色还是光芒都非常像。

摄影指导走过去指示灯光师调整几盏照明灯的位置和亮度，又对摄影师嘱咐了几句，态度一如之前的温和，丝毫没在意两位贵客的情绪。当他再次回到工作桌前查看画面效果时，Leon已经按捺不住自己的脾气了，这人的傲慢激怒了他，身高差也让自己有种带压迫感的不快，没必要客套寒暄，他很急于在气势上扳回一局。

“你或许是个好摄影师”Leon连对方名字都不想叫“但摄影指导不仅仅要在摄影棚里工作，你懂怎样把设计师的想法变成画面吗？你懂得指导化妆造型吗？我怀疑你连护肤品和彩妆都分不清吧？”Leon挑衅地盯着对方的脸，那张轮廓瘦削优美的脸庞刮得很干净，但显而易见很少甚至没有做过护肤美容，岁月的痕迹清晰可见，肤质更与Leon这样时尚圈人士的紧滑细致相去甚远。

Pierce兴奋的目光在几个人的脸上来回打转，一付等着看好戏的急切。摄影指导的还是盯着电脑，没看他们一眼，冷淡地回答道：“我的经历和技能不需要都露在外面，就像不需要用衬衫告诉别人今天早上你只喝蔬菜汁一样。”  
“shi……”Leon低头慌忙检查自己的领口和衣襟，他相信身边这两个家伙明明发现也不会提醒自己，他们早就习惯互相捉弄嘲笑。他还没来得及找到污迹，又听到摄影指导的声音传来：“如果你有你假装的那样自信，就不需要怀疑自己会做出这种糗事。”Leon这才明白对方在捉弄自己。Pierce恨不得倒地大笑，为了给Leon留一点面子，他赶紧背转身握紧拳头对空连挥。


	4. Chapter 4

摄影指导说完话弯腰去地上的包里取什么，Leon趁机对着那个背影狠狠地比了一个中指。像是背后长了眼睛一样，摄影指导站直时左手反手对Leon比了一个开枪的动作“下次再在我背后乱比划，小心你的‘手指’。”那声音冷淡中加上懒洋洋的不屑。“我的工作不需要用外表取悦设计师们，你见过剃刀需要装饰刀刃吗？。”Leon忽然觉得眼前这个男人，无论外表还是气质，真的就像一把Microtech双刃匕首，锋利、简洁，没有一根多余的线条可供挑剔。

一直带着傲慢笑容的Janice慢步走到摄影指导的面前，近得快要贴到他身上，五英尺九的个头加上细高跟鞋，让她几乎和眼前这个男人一样高，她像拍硬照摆pose一样双手托在腰后，上身微仰，挑起下巴盯着他：“其实你的外形很不错”她用轻佻的目光从对方的双腿慢慢上移，在解开了两颗扣子的领口停留了片刻，接着盯上他的脸“你的身材我喜欢，你的颧骨和眼睛更美。”她把嗓音压得更低沉，带着特意的诱惑,。这时Janice觉得有一点奇怪，她向来自认嗅觉很灵敏，她能分辨出摄影棚的空气中混合的各种味道，但在这么近的距离内，她没有闻到对方身上的香水味，只有新棉布熨烫后在阳光下晒过的清新气息和一点点须后水气味。 

“我见过你这样的眼睛，它们会随着光线和环境改变颜色，从灰色月光石到海蓝宝石再到最深的蓝碧玺都能模仿，有时还能变成灰玛瑙的颜色，我觉得你很适合作我的珠宝代言人。”Janice低语式地慢慢说完，忽然提高了音量：“但你至少要年轻20岁才行！”她的嘴角挑起恶意的微笑，等待看自己刻薄话语产生的效果。但对面那张脸上表情依然很平静，只是带了一点困惑。

摄影指导半垂下眼帘，看看面前快要贴到自己的白衬衫上的丰满胸部，和胸前那一大串混搭的项链，上面满布着随形镶嵌的各色珠宝。 Janice险些怀疑对面那双浓密的长睫毛能碰到自己脸上，这让她很是嫉妒。那双睫毛抖了一下倏地抬起，睫毛下的双眸现在真如蓝碧玺一样清透明丽、令人心动。“除非我死了才会让人给我戴那些仿冒货一样的半宝石和彩色铅玻璃”他不屑地微微撇了下嘴角，“代言？连你都不用自己设计的香水。”

Janice被噎得无言以对，就在她气得要爆发前，忍笑忍得满脸扭曲的Pierce伸手揽住两位朋友：“嘿，这里太热了，我们回我的工作室喝点什么，然后一起去吃午餐。”他示意助手带两人回去“我还有句话和John说，马上来。”


	5. Chapter 5

两位客人气哼哼的背影刚消失在门口，Pierce毫无顾忌地放声大笑，他伏在桌上边笑边捶打，笑到眼泪都流了出来：“John，你真没让我失望，你比我期望还更爽地教训了那两个贱人！”

John面无表情递给他几张面巾纸：“你带他们来就想要这个结果吧？”  
“当然！”Pierce站起来伸臂尽力去揽John的肩头，还不得不踮起脚，他笑得恨不得挂在对方身上打晃“你知道他们平时当面背后怎么捉弄我吗？”  
“知道。但我不知道你们这种互称贱人关系也可以算朋友。“  
“可是我们已经习惯了这样，难道你和你的朋友们不是？”

John不耐烦地伸手掐住Pierce的肩膀让他放开自己，顺手把桌上一个文件夹“啪”地拍在他怀里“最新的拍摄记录，你要看一下。”  
“我看我看，吃完午饭就看。你不和我们一起去吗？今天之后会有更多的朋友想认识你。”Pierce说着又想大笑。  
“不去。我有我的饮食规律，下午四点算哪门子午餐？还有，我要和明天租用的场地再联系确认一些细节。”John说完看都不看Pierce一眼，大步向外走去。

当摄影指导走到空无一人的活动室，耳机里传来Finch的声音：“Mr. Reese，祝贺你进行得很顺利。”  
“要先感谢你的数据和信息支持。”  
“信息可以支持，但态度我没办法教你，你居然很受他们欢迎真让我意外。你觉得我们的新号码Pierce是受害者还是加害者？”  
“哪一种都不奇怪，他和他的‘朋友’们随时都准备向对方发起攻击。嗯，你听，他们已经在办公室里骂我了。哼，我觉得他们有一句说对了，我们这样的老古董是无法理解没有尊重的关系还可以叫朋友。”  
“是的，无法理解。”Reese好像看到Finch在电话的那一端习惯性地撇了撇嘴。

Reese走到大落地窗前，外面的天空是二月份少见的湛蓝，天际线那里矗立着在建的新世贸大厦。  
“未来48小时是最危险的时期，你确定和这群人打交道没问题吧？还有发布会现场一定很乱……”  
“没问题。对待这些时尚人士就像训练新兵一样：苛刻、凶狠无情、用你的自信把他们的自信碾碎到一个分子也不剩，让他们像小姑娘似的蹲在墙角哭。他们最吃这一套。”  
“你这么说我真高兴。去继续教训这些贱……哦，不，不知天高地厚家伙吧。祝你顺利。”


	6. Chapter 6

“三天过去了，我们既不能确定Pierce是受害者还是加害者，也没有发生任何情况，这太奇怪了，Finch。”Reese从会议室出来，这是无数次碰头会之一，Pierce对会场布置和走秀顺序提出第N次修改，给已经进入倒计时的时间表又增添了新混乱，引发多个部门一片怨气冲天。

三天来对Pierce的监控找不到任何突破的线索，手机窃听、从办公室到车里的摄像头、邮件、推特……Pierce的所有个人活动都在两人的监控下，但目前所截获的大量信息中充斥着服装、设计、宣传活动、新想法、新想法、争吵、争吵、争吵……看不到任何与谋杀有联系的蛛丝马迹，Pierce已经一周没有任何娱乐活动，全部精力都用在发布会上，用Reese的说法就是：“他忙得都没有时间被杀。”

“也许他因为太忙推迟实施谋杀计划呢，不过他对职业的投入和灵活的思维让我很欣赏。”

“你不会希望我为了盯着这个控制狂，一辈子作他的摄影指导吧？”Reese路过Pierce的工作间时，放慢脚步打量了一眼，里面只有Pierce的助手Andy在整理图纸和样衣。  
“根据以往的经验，很快会有结果。”

“我宁愿打两天两夜的突围战也不想参加这种发布会。”Reese走进自己的临时办公室，把屋中间巨大展板上的图表揭下来几张，换了最新的修改版本粘上去。

“只是一场走秀而已，Mr.Reese。”

“那可比打仗复杂混乱多了，Finch。”Reese看着展板上会场的平面图，“现在还可能成为谋杀现场。”


	7. Chapter 7

正式发布会的前一天，照例先进行了彩排预演。  
Pierce一早来到会场时，只见Reese在已经搭好的T台的伸展部分上回来散步，不时用鞋底蹭一下台面，另外几位摄影师在台下检查、组装器材，“John，你来得好早啊！”Pierce满脸笑容地招呼，“你把自己安排在第一个出场？”Reese“哼”了一声：“试试地面的摩擦力，既然你要在上面撒碎水钻，我就要提防模特走到一半滑倒或是把鞋跟断在台面上。”

“啧啧啧啧~我喜欢你的认真。”Pierce打了个响指。他环顾会场，这里原本是一间室内篮球场，按照发布会的需要重新进行了布置，大面积的围板与临时天花板遮住了巨大的钢结构屋顶和四周的二层看台。T台宽15米，出口在两侧，伸展部分则有20米长。T台背景是极其简单一色纯白，幕布背后的投影设备――现在它们刚被安装到位还没开始调试——才是舞台效果的灵魂。  
  
大批工作人员正把各种物料络绎不绝地运进来，现场的嘈杂混乱堪比建筑工地，对普通人来说这种状况足够头大一圈，但对Pierce来说却像是兴奋剂，他跳到T台上用力拍了拍手，对所有在场人员喊道：“嗨！姑娘们，准备好了吗？今天我们有一场苦战，明天之后你们尽管骂我是贱人，但是今天，做好被挑剔的准备吧！” 

在接下的15个小时里，几乎每个人都累得筋疲力尽，唯独Pierce如同一只精力过剩的小猴子，随时会出现在任何角落，除了喝了几杯助手送来的特别调制的饮料，Pierce连坐都没有坐过几分钟，“喂，David，笑一笑，你的样子像被女友踢了蛋蛋。”Pierce又不知何时从后台跑了出来，顺手拍了拍一位摄影师的屁股。

这是模特们的第二次走位，Reese和几位摄影师正讨论实拍时追光的影响，Pierce很想也照样偷袭一下Reese，转念考虑到他的摄影指导过人的警觉性和脾气，手伸到半路还是改为搭上他的肩头“John，我看你只喝了咖啡？”Reese肩头一动，滑掉了Pierce的手，没有理睬他。“到目前为止，这里好像只有你没对我大吼也没摔东西要罢工。”任何人的情绪和冷脸都不能影响Pierce，他笑着摆摆手，“你们继续，我要去骚扰DJ了。”

直到深夜，Pierce在后台把所有服装从头到尾每一个细节都落实后，看着它们被重新装箱打包运走才松了一口气，大部分工作人员已经撤离了，四周一片寂静，Pierce看看手机上数十条短信和留言的提示，也懒得去理它们，无非是那些“朋友”邀请他晚上去夜店。他让Andy把自己的东西送回办公室，他则要在走之前再看一眼T台。  
穿过后台空旷的休息区，Pierce步出左侧出口，眼前的展厅一片黑暗，T台因为表面的水钻在黑暗中发出细碎的光芒，隐约显出了轮廓。这是我的舞台。Pierce亢奋的情绪还没有平复下来，他想像着明天将有多少欢呼和惊叹，深深地吸了一口气——一星光亮从右眼角方向传来，打住了他即将脱口而出的一声大吼，Pierce才发现这里并非只有自己一个人。 


	8. Chapter 8

T台的另一端，十几个黑色的器材箱和灯具箱靠墙整齐叠成半人高的一排，Reese坐在它们上面看着手中厚厚的资料，他右脚蹬着箱壁，长长的左腿轻松地斜撑着地面，在他上方是安置灯具的桁架，一盏小型射灯孤独地亮着。射灯从高处投下一个15度角的细长光锥，恰好只照亮了Reese周身，灯光是暖黄色，与四周的黑暗形成鲜明的对比，像无边的黑色天幕被剪开一角，也像巨大的舞台正在上演一出静谧的独角戏，沐浴在天国式光辉下的男主角还是穿着他那件整洁的白衬衫，整个人都散发着淡淡的光晕。  
  
Pierce站在黑暗里默默地看着不敢发出一点声响，Reese从资料上抬起头，望着黑暗中的天花板出了一会儿神，似乎在思考什么，温暖柔和的光线均匀地洒在他的脸上，抚平这张脸上细碎的岁月痕迹，使他看上去格外年轻，他的目光专注但神情放松。当Reese的目光从天花板转向这边时，Pierce知道自己早已经被发现了。  
  
“John，你还没走？”Pierce毫不迟疑笑着迎上去，他喜欢占据主动而不习惯处于被对方审视的劣势。“嘿，刚才我还以为幻觉，看到你的好脾气的双胞胎兄弟。”他笑嘻嘻地看着Reese，“你平时太严肃了。”  
“我在核对明天的走秀图表和拍摄机位，考虑会有哪些意外情况。”Reese淡淡地笑了一下，Pierce意识到眼下是个难得的好机会，他反手一撑箱子，跳上去坐在Reese的右手边，“John，我一直想问你一个问题，”他侧过头，用平时从未有过的认真的语气，“你来这里究竟是为了什么？”

每当Pierce认真时，他那双极浅蓝灰色的眼睛会显得格外明亮，Reese看着身旁那透出侵略性的双眼：“来做我的工作。”他非常简洁地回答。

“我不是指摄影，”Pierce的瞳孔微微收缩，就像猎人面对一头雪豹，既有对其凶猛的警惕又有对其美丽的欣赏，“你应该知道我这几天也在观察你，不可否认，你是个绝对称职的家伙，今天你是这里唯一能跟上我的节奏又没有怨言的人；但你的称职并是不源于对这份工作内容的热爱，仅仅是你很擅长它们。你想要的和你的工作无关，而是另外一些什么东西。”

Pierce的表情因为认真而呈现出与平时完全不同的另一种生动，他的聪慧和敏锐洗去了戏剧化的伪装而锋芒闪烁。  
“既然你一直在观察，你的结论是什么？”Reese微笑着反问，他合上手里的资料夹，把它放到身旁。  
“结论，我还没有。我只知道你绝对没有恶意，”Pierce咧嘴一笑，像个万圣节刚敲诈到第一份糖果的孩子，“从第一眼起我就知道你不喜欢我，但你还要决意留下，我非常好奇你的目的是什么。我喜欢冒险，但我不是亡命徒，如果不是确信你没有恶意，我不会答应你的要求。”  
“谨慎，这可不像平时的你。”Reese微带好奇地望着他。


	9. Chapter 9

“在你眼里我就是个刻薄、嚣张、疯狂、装腔作势的讨厌鬼吧？”Pierce自嘲地笑着摇了摇头，他那头浅棕色的头发在灯光下有些乱蓬蓬的，“这就是你和我的不同，你表里如一，而我更喜欢戏剧化一点的生活。”

“为什么你不让我走人，只因为好奇心？”  
“我不敢说我真的喜欢你，但我绝对尊敬你，或者说像你一类的人，我愿意和你共事，因为现在你们这类人已经太罕见了。你习惯于关心别人，即使脸上没有表现出来，但在我们这一行里，关心别人可不是什么美德。”Pierce的语气和眼神异常真诚，如果他的那些朋友在这里，一定会以为他精神出了问题。  
“你就像我的父母，哦不不，我不是针对你的年龄。”Pierce习惯性地扭了扭脖子“你们是一种以责任和使命为生的人，你们的精神世界古典而稳定，你们有自己不变的价值观和行为准则，你们习惯于对他人奉献而对自己苛责，而我，曾经被教育要成为这样的人。”Pierce垂下眼睛盯着自己涂了蓝色指甲油的双手，用左手拇指挨个把右手手指从掌心摩挲到指尖。

“你想说我们是被时代抛弃的老古董。”Pierce赶紧抬头瞄了一眼Reese的神色，没有看到愠恼和鄙视，Reese出神地注视着前方空旷黑暗的会场，语气中有点淡淡的惆怅。  
“不，不是你们被抛弃，是你们的追求太难以达成，你、你们应该是活在诗歌里和骑士时代的人，会为了一些简单的理念而慷慨赴死，你们的追求对我来说是一种终极的浪漫，但现在却是一个堕落和享乐的时代。”Pierce显露出与他年龄不相称的深沉和成熟。

两人一起沉默了片刻，Pierce又主动开口：“你看过我参加的那一季《天桥骄子》吗？”  
“看过，但是不多。”Reese想起Finch为调查Pierce的经历，不得不看了几集时的抱怨：“向别人挑衅是他的乐趣吗？我实在不知道从头吵到尾的真人秀有什么看头。”  
  
“我在比赛中对自己的经历撒了谎，”Pierce坦然道，“我说我从小是个喜欢标新立异的孩子，一直在钻研时装。实际上，在参赛前，服装设计只是我背着父母偷偷搞的爱好，我爱热闹爱搞怪爱那些新奇的东西，但都只能偶尔为之不敢放纵。在22岁毕业前，我是个好学生，是个符合一般人印象的好孩子。我拿到了英国古典文学的学位，不太自夸地说我的油画水平很高，如果算上乐器和戏剧的话……总之这些都是我父母的期望，并从小告诉我这是最适合我的选择，但我越是对那些古典之美了解得深入，我就越确定它们不是我想要追求的东西。”

“你能想像那种快乐吗？就像你六岁时在厨房里偷尝了一口妈妈新烤好的但不许你碰的巧克力蛋糕，”Pierce的右手拇指和食指轻拈，在唇边轻轻擦过，接着眯起双眼，用力吮起下唇，像品尝着难以置信的美味，“那就是我生平做出最大胆又最正确的决定：换了完全不同的形象去参赛。生平第一次，我是那样的轻松，那样的欢乐，像个贱人一样和其他选手针锋相对地竞争，那样的无所顾忌而又受到极力的推崇；我终于找到了我梦想的生活，可这一切伤了我父母的心，他们痛心于我的‘堕落’。”Pierce 叹了一口气搓搓手，双手托住脸腮，多日累积的疲劳终于在他脸上显形，“我对他们说，如果我能克隆一个自己，我会让他去过他们期许的高尚、正统的生活；但我只能活一次，无论在他们眼中如何堕落，我不会再浪费我的生命。”

“再克隆一个你，他也会选择同样的生活，你的野性是刻在基因里的，不是你选择了堕落，是你的父母没有及时正确发掘你的天赋。”  
“你不认为我的选择很疯狂？”Pierce盯着Reese，为他没有责备自己而惊喜。  
“我的工作不是评判你的选择，何况你已经证明了自己是优秀的设计师。”Reese笑了一下，笑容中有种长辈式的宽容和温柔。“不过你的叛逆期也来得太晚了。”  
“我说这些，就是让你知道，选择何种生活必然是出于对它真正的热爱，现在我能知道你来这里的目的吗？”Pierce狡黠地绕了回来。

“做我必须做的。有兴趣你可以继续观察。”Reese瞬间收起他的温和，丢给Pierce一个白眼。  
“好！愿意给我观察的机会，就陪我去喝一杯。你这几天把我的朋友们都吓跑了，没人肯找我玩。”Pierce的反应极其迅速，一秒间又变回原来那个嬉皮笑脸的坏小子。  
“我还要看这些，”Reese拿过资料，“你就坐在这里观察吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

Pierce嘿嘿一笑：“我最好趁早出去找点乐子，我不可能保持安静半分钟以上，五分钟内你一定会嫌烦想打我。”他从箱盖往下一滑，两脚刚着地——  
“啪。”Reese的右手挡在他胸前，手心向上平伸着。  
“什么？”Pierce瞪大双眼，高高挑起修剪精致的眉毛表示不解。  
Reese看也没看他，几根匀称修长的手指勾了勾。

“哦哦哦，John！求你了！行行好！”Pierce向旁边跳开一步，双手合什对着Reese连连恳求：“我完全没有别的想法，我不会给别人看，我只是觉得你刚才坐在那里场景构图很特别，我想把这一幕加进明天发布会的开场秀，我马上就和演出方重新安排……”

“Pierce ，”Reese冷酷地打断他的喋喋不休，“删除它们。”  
“如果我不删除，你会一拳打翻我再砸碎手机，是吗？”Pierce 挤出一个痛苦的表情，嘴角和眼角夸张地下垂。  
“是。所以你最好能让我省下第一步。”

“啊啊啊啊~~啊啊啊~~啊~”知道反抗无望的Pierce一万个不情愿地摸出手机，手指每在触摸屏上滑过删除一张照片，就发出一串像孩子哭闹似的怪叫。  
“Pierce，你太爱演了。”Reese被他吵得皱起眉头。  
“这回你满意了？”Pierce气呼呼地把手机屏幕亮给Reese看。  
“还有三张被你隐藏了，要我亲自动手吗？”Reese抱臂看着他，头微微一歪。  
“你是个魔鬼！”Pierce像被野狼盯上的土拨鼠一样拱起双肩。“你连我拍了多少张都知道！”  
“谢谢夸奖。”

“John！你太无情了！我的心都碎了！！”Pierce删除了所有照片，一边振臂哀号着一边用力跺着台面，一路发出很大的咚咚咚响声从侧门走进后台。  
“多坚持24小时，明天发布会结束后再死。”Reese对他的背影大声提醒。


	11. Chapter 11

“第一次碰到这么富有活力又善变的号码。”Finch感叹道。  
“这家伙手真快。我只知道他拍了七张，如果没有你提醒就被他骗过了。”Reese望着Pierce消失的方向轻吁了一口气。  
“其实我也可以远程删除……我要说，有几张拍得真不错，你应该看看，Mr.Reese。”  
“Finch！”  
“好吧。说认真的。我在Pierce手机里发现了一些可能有用的线索。”

“发现什么？死亡威胁？”  
“你知道，Pierce的手机里有太多……呃……私人的照片和视频，我还没有全部看完。”Reese为Finch含蓄的措辞哼了一声，他知道“私人”指什么。  
“今天我在他的视频中找到一段很眼熟的内容，它一个月前被上传到youtube上，点击量已经超过百万，”Reese边听边走到更衣和化妆区检查，这一区域白天他没办法进入。  
“视频里只有Pierce一个人，他喋喋不休、‘妙语如珠’地在挖苦某个人。”  
“这有什么特别，我这些天每天都能听到他针对不同人花样百出的版本。”后台一切正常，没有隐藏的危险物品。  
“特别的是，上传的只是全部视频的一部分，在完整的视频中，他提到了对方的名字，是一个环保团体的负责人；还有几段视频记录了他们在多个场合的争吵。”  
“啊哦~每年时装周都是环保和动物保护人士的活跃期。这也不算理由吧？”  
“Pierce还把对方的宣传画和抗议标语改得面目全非，言辞刻薄地指出他们在设计上的缺点和文字的乏味‘给我看不如杀了我’。”  
“他死一定是因为嘴贱死的！”Reese向上翻了一个白眼。  
“如果他之前不止一次这么做过，难免会把人激怒，你知道，某些环保人士并不友善，有时他们比普通人更偏执激烈。”Finch语调一变：“Mr.Reese，Pierce一直在路边车里没有动……”  
“哦，为了今晚能和他同时离开 ，我给他的车子制造了一点启动的小麻烦。”Reese望着被临时天花板遮住的二楼看台，那是唯一没检查的区域。

“不，他好像晕倒了，我担心……”  
Reese不等Finch说完，边穿大衣边跑向后门，现在最后一批物品已经装车，保安正准备锁门。

看到Pierce歪倒在驾驶座上时，Reese不由得心往下一沉，但随后Pierce的鼾声证明仅是虚惊一场——Pierce睡着了，Reese推了推他却没有任何反应，“Finch，他被麻醉了，”Reese探身过去，翻开他的眼睑，用小手电照了照他的双眼“还好，可能只是安眠药。”  
“就是说……你制造的故障恰好让他在发动汽车之前睡着了，否则就是一起看似普通的车祸。”  
“他在出门前被下了药，凶手可能还在附近，我不能和他留在这里当靶子，我马上送他回家。”Reese把Pierce拖到副驾驶座上并帮他扣上安全带。


	12. Chapter 12

Pierce的公寓离发布会场很远，上路几分钟后，Pierce的手机忽然响了起来，Reese把它摸出来，来电显示是舞台总监Tony，这些天他也被Pierce折腾得很惨，Reese略作思考，打开了手机的免提。  
“Pierce？”对方迟疑一下，声音透着疲惫“刚才你要更改明天的开场方式，我考虑过了，觉得完全不可行……”Reese懒得再听直接挂掉，反正这种无礼也是Pierce的一贯风格，对方不会觉得奇怪。  
“你这家伙居然是认真的。”Reese郁闷地把呼呼大睡着歪向自己的Pierce推了回去。

“对方终于动手了，这让我很高兴。除了环保人士，还有谁可能对Pierce不利？Finch。”  
“Pierce虽然被业界看好有发展潜力，但他的不按常理出牌也让人很头疼，特别是对成本控制不力，投资人一周前和Pierce谈过，希望他能有所改变，这几天他们一直在争论，今天Pierce回复了一封措辞很不友好的信件宣布结束合作关系……”  
“一个没有赢利能力的家伙，不再投资他也没什么损失可言。”  
“这不是金钱的问题，是控制权的问题，如果对方不喜欢被挑战权威和控制地位的话，确实有足够谋杀的理由。何况……”  
“何况他的态度。也许你把他变成你的专职裁缝，就可以解决目前所有的麻烦了。”

“能够给他下药，一定是他身边的人，比如他的助手。”  
“Andy？Pierce对他也许不够礼貌，但也不比对其他人更不礼貌。”  
“为什么你没有在发布会现场装摄像头，否则我们很容易锁定接近Pierce的目标。”  
“Finch，模特们在后台几乎不穿衣服。”  
“……”  
“明天早上我就去找Andy和那位环保人士。”  
“我去找他的前投资人谈谈。不过你不在他身边……”  
“他该好好睡一觉了。”Reese有些同情看看身边那张憔悴的脸。“药效有可能持续到中午，把他反锁在家里，错过发布会也比丢命好。”


	13. Chapter 13

第二天一大早Reese先盯上Andy，敬业的年轻人已经在赶往会场的路上，他似乎很不习惯Pierce此时还没有电话打来，不时地看看手机，他与别人的通话也全围绕着工作，看不出昨晚合谋杀人的迹象；另一位环保人士则环保到家了，连手机都没有，Reese辗转找到他的团队时，才知道他们昨天和今天都在上西区的另一处场地抗议，那里与Pierce的发布会隔着大半个曼哈顿，而且，他们已经对“唤起Pierce的良心”不抱任何希望了。  
  
两个值得关注的目标都没有异常，此时已近9点，Reese返回自己车上，决定还是赶回去唤醒Pierce，告诉他目前的危险，或许能找到关键的线索——尽管他强烈的好奇心转移到自己和Finch的工作上将是更大的麻烦。

“Mr.Reese！快去Pierce的公寓！”Finch的声音非常焦急，“那里刚才传出火警！”

“什么？”Reese迅速加大油门，几乎要对自己先前独自留下Pierce的决定后悔了。  
“还有更奇怪的，Pierce的邮箱里新出现一封准备发送给所有联系人的邮件，可以说是他的遗书……”  
“等等，”Reese意识到不寻常，“Pierce绝对不会自杀，是有人伪造的。”  
“或许，但这封信是半小时前在他家中的电脑上完成的，还有，预定发送时间是今天上午十点。”

“那正是发布会开始的时间。不不不，这很怪。”Reese飞快地思考着，他猛打方向盘，转向通往发布会最近的路上。“Pierce不在公寓里，有人故意触发火警趁乱把他带走了，喷淋系统会让监控录像模糊，他在掩盖踪迹。我不知道他大费周折的原因，但他的目的一定想让Pierce死在发布会现场。”  
“可你把Pierce反锁起来啊，他的手机也在家里。”  
“我听说他的朋友们都有他的家门钥匙。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“昨晚，昨晚给Pierce下药的目的不是制造车祸，而是绑架他，如果我晚出去一会儿，那人就得手了。熟悉会场、有机会投药、有他的家门钥匙、还等待我离开后再下手，我快猜到这位‘朋友’是谁了。”  
“他的‘遗书’说他受困于灵感匮乏，找不到突破的方向，想用一种特别的方式告别……”  
“这绝不是事实。”  
“Mr.Reese，时间有限，我希望你的判断是正确的，否则……”


	14. Chapter 14

Reese冲进后台之前，已经用最快的动作搜过外围以前作为运动员休息室的房间，他询问过安保人员，但谁也没看到过Pierce。  
“John！John！你看到Pierce吗？我找不到他！”看到Reese出现，Andy急匆匆地迎上来，“连Tony也不见人影！快到预定开场表演的时间，该怎么办？”这个年轻人急得快要哭出来。  
“喂，Pierce在哪里？”一身艳丽服饰的Janice摇摇摆摆地晃过来，“我们这些朋友来捧场，他居然连个招呼都不打。”她提高声音，Janice看到Reese，马上露出鄙夷的神色，“油漆工，你要把这里的衣服都熏坏吗？你一出现就带来油漆的臭味。”Reese对这个莫名其妙的绰号理也懒得理，凶手对Pierce下手的时间已经逼近了。  
“Mr.Reese，我不知道她为什么这么称呼你，但我在会场里确实闻到了油漆的气味。”  
Reese回头看到Finch手上搭着大衣，站在观众席里，对他举起手里一张精致的请柬，大批观众正在陆续入场落座。  
“你来这里做什么？”Reese望着远处的Finch愕然不解。  
“我和Pierce的投资人聊过，他表示已经有了新的项目，并不遗憾失去这个难以对付的家伙。他还把请柬送给我了。我想在这里也许帮得上你。”  
Reese也发现了气味，虽然不明显但可以分辨出是新鲜的快干油漆，“但是我们布置会场的过程中根本没有用过油漆！”他猛然意识到什么——昨晚唯一没有检查的地方——油漆的气味就是从那里飘来的。  
“放心，我会找到他。”Reese一拍Andy肩膀，“你照管好后台，一切按原计划进行。”

隔板和幕布后的二楼看台非常明亮，阳光从巨大的窗子照进来，小心从楼梯口探头观察的Reese很庆幸自己猜对了方向——而不是费时间绕到对面，在狭长的看台中间只有一个人，他软绵绵趴在栏杆上，大半身体挂在外面，像是失去了知觉，从衣服和身形看正是Pierce，油漆味从Pierce身上和地上一个手喷漆罐传来，Pierce的黑外套上被喷上了鲜黄色涂鸦，还沾着不少尘土，样子格外狼狈。一根粗大的、打了结的绞索套在他的脖子上，绞索的另一端早已固定在钢结构的屋梁上，凶手的目的似乎是等一会儿Pierce醒来时失衡掉下去，他将砸破薄薄的天花板，悬挂在T台的正上方，看上去像疯狂的自杀。  
Reese顾不上鄙视这个奇怪而笨拙的谋杀现场，他注意到地面积尘上有一串新鲜的脚印延伸到侧面的出口。  
Pierce似乎正从麻醉剂的药效中苏醒过来，他被Reese半拖半架弄下去时还含糊地问了几句什么，“带他去洗手间，用冷水浇醒他。”Reese一下楼就将Pierce丢给两位保安，他看到舞台总监身着礼服正准备溜向后门，“Tony，你没有洗掉手上的油漆。”Reese拦住他。

Tony下意识地去看自己的双手，然后猛然想起自己当时戴了手套。他的脸色变了，返身拔腿向化妆间方向跑去，穿过那里还有一道侧门可以逃生。  
当Tony跑进更衣区，模特和工作人员还没有太惊讶，但当发现他目露凶光和手中的枪时，人群发生了混乱，女孩们的惊叫此起彼伏，只穿着浴袍的模特们惊慌地往外跑，Tony一把拉住最近的女模特准备将她挟为人质，刚换好服装的模特拼命想挣脱，她脚下的细高跟鞋一扭，整个人都摔了下去。Reese分开人群冲到更衣室门口，Tony一边想将模特拉起挡在身前，一边将枪口指向Reese:“喂！如果你敢……”话音未落，Reese抄起旁边桌上一听没开封的饮料飞掷过去，重重砸在Tony的眉心，后者眼前一黑仰天晕倒在地。

“你真不是当杀手的料。”Reese一步跨上前，先踢开了他的手枪，伸手从旁边衣架上抽下一根腰带穿成活套，先套住Tony的左腕，收紧，接着缠住他的右腕，顺势打结；接着拿另一根腰带也对他的双脚如法炮制，动作麻利迅速，连十秒都没用上。  
Reese站起身，对周围不知所措的人群一摆手，“大家冷静。”他的声音和神态像强力的磁场，将混乱中的人们约束住，“现在危险已经解除，每个人各就各位，不要停下手里的工作，让这里恢复正常！不要惊扰到外面的观众。”


	15. Chapter 15

“John ，谢天谢地，除了你我不知道还能依靠谁，现在该怎么办，难道要取消发布会吗？”Andy已经被接连的意外搞得晕头转向。  
“没必要。现在由你来担任舞台总监，”Reese双手按在被这句话吓得张大嘴不能作声的Andy肩上，“你参与了所有前期的准备工作，也完全熟悉流程，没有人比你更合适了。”  
“但是我以前没有这方面的经验。”Andy总算能发出声音，急得嗓音都变调了。  
“嘿，看着我，”Reese盯着他的双眼，坚定冷静的目光让Andy镇定下来“你有责任心，完全胜任这个职位，这是一次让Pierce见识你真正能力的机会。”  
“不，不……”Andy虽然在推辞，但已经没有刚才那么慌张了。  
“放心，所有工作人员都了解流程，你只需要按工作图表督导一下。我相信你。”Reese递给Andy一付耳麦，“小子，现在这里就是你的战场，你没有后退的机会。”  
Reese双手一拍Andy的脸颊：“发布会后我让Pierce给你升职。如果他不同意我就扭断他的脖子。”  
Andy深呼吸几下调整自己的状态，他戴上耳麦，通知各环节负责人员进行最后准备。  
Reese看看已经被工作人员扶到一旁的模特，她纤细的右脚踝上出现一个红亮的肿块，痛得正在抽泣，“拿冰块给她敷上，等消肿后送她就医。Ann，别担心，只是小扭伤。”  
  
“但是Ann的走秀怎么办？”Andy插嘴，“Ann一共有两套服装要展示，特别是……”“我知道，”Reese从容地回应，“你把走秀顺序稍做调整，让Kim提前出场，把Ann的第一套延后，这样Kim有时间回来多换一次，这里只有她和Ann是同样尺码。还有，控制演出的节奏，让主持人给我们争取一点时间”  
“但是还剩27号，那可是谢幕用的重头戏。”Andy一边用耳麦通知相关人员，一边提醒Reese。  
“我记得。我会帮你安排。”


	16. Chapter 16

Tony很快就苏醒了过来，发现自己被关在放杂物的休息室里，知道一切落空的他无法克制自己的歇斯底里，挣扎着对面前Reese大骂：“你这个王八蛋把我的计划全打乱了！昨晚你为什么要待到那么晚！”  
“跟我说说你为什么要杀他。”  
“关你屁事！”  
“嘭！”休息室的门被撞开，“John，你是我的守护天使，我终于知道你是来做什么的。”满头满脸是水的Pierce摇晃着进来，还有些口齿不清地说。跟着他一起进来的是外面轰响的音乐声，发布会已经正式开始了。

“Tony，这到底是为什么？”Pierce转向那个刚才差点杀了他的人，“你这个白痴！给我设计的死法没有一点儿创意！”  
Reese忍不住为Pierce强韧的神经扶了一下额头。  
“对！我没有创意没有审美……你还有多少挖苦的话要向全世界宣布？”  
“什么？”Pierce努力撑开眼皮望着他。  
“直到Janice告诉我，你在youtube上的那段话是骂我的，我才把它和你这一个月对发布会的挑剔、反复无常联系起来，我看着那上百万的点击数，就像听着全世界都在跟你一起嘲笑我！我认识你几年了，你从不尊重我，”他转脸狠狠瞪着Reese“你却对这个新来的家伙言听计从！既然我的心血总是被你糟蹋，不如让你见识一下我真正的创意！”  
“Janice那么喜欢搬弄是非，她的话你也信？”Pierce的表情像快要哭了。  
“Janice、Leon，还有……还有……你的朋友们都这样说！”  
“那不是在说你。”Pierce和Reese异口同声，两人一脸难以置信的表情看着Tony。  
“如果我真的不喜欢你，我为什么要选你合作？我真是高估了你的智商。”Pierce长叹了一口气。  
“Pierce，你确实应该重新选择朋友了。”Reese认真地对Pierce点了点头。  
“你们两个都是王八蛋！我为他的死法准备了半个月都白费了！”Tony声嘶力竭地大叫。  
Pierce东倒西歪地过去想重重给Tony一脚，但身体还不听他的指令，没等踢到Tony自己先向后一仰摔到纸箱上，他爬起来还想再踢，被Reese揪着后领拖出休息室。  
“John，我从没想过他会冲动得做出这种蠢事，”Pierce一边走一边迷迷糊糊地抬脸看着Reese，“等等，你说他是不是爱上我了？”  
“好好考虑你的谢幕吧。Pierce。剩下的事由警察来问。”


	17. Chapter 17

“他来顶替Ann。”Reese带Pierce到更衣区，把他向化妆师和服装师们一推。  
“好的！”Pierce抱住Reese的左臂笑道，“只要你陪我一起上台。”  
Pierce话没说完，Reese的右拳带着一股强风向他脸上打来.  
“啊啊啊！！”Pierce赶紧松开双手闭眼大叫，“John，我只是开个玩笑！”然后才发现对方的拳头已经在鼻尖前停下来  
“我没开玩笑！”Reese揪起Pierce的领口“第一，今天的麻烦全是你嘴贱惹出来的，你必须收拾残局；第二，你和Ann一样是五英尺七，那套衣服你也穿得上；第三，你是设计师，有责任穿自己设计的时装。第四，你没有可以出场谢幕的衣服。”  
“但也不能穿女装呀！”Pierce大叫，他现在彻底清醒了。  
“穿，还是让我这样把你丢出去？”  
  
谢幕前最后一轮走秀马上要结束了，Pierce像发怒的河豚鱼一样鼓起两腮，他在紧张地考虑着。  
其他模特已经在准备最后谢幕的换装，Pierce被Reese和焦急等待的工作人员盯得放弃了最后一丝抵抗，他“呼”地甩掉自己那已经不堪入目的外套，又把紧身T恤扯了下来，他光着上身双臂平伸，摆出受难的姿势：“动手吧，伙计们，还等什么？”工作人员如释重负地一拥而上，“把头发给他吹顺，露出来的皮肤扑上闪光粉。”Reese在人群外笑着指导。“David，你们等会儿一定要扶好自己的相机。”Reese拿过一位保安的耳麦对摄影师们吩咐。  
  
不出一分钟，Pierce在熟练的工作人员手下已经焕然一新，压轴出场的是件连身齐膝黑色皮裙，亮点在于肩部的两道嵌撞钉的带状垂饰，以及环腰并向后延伸的长长红色扇形拖尾。  
Andy站在后台出口处，高高举起一只手，做倒计时十秒的手势，模特们纷纷按原定的顺序站好队形，准备最后的亮相。  
Pierce叉腰站在队尾，翻着眼睛看也不看周围忍着坏笑的人们，Reese吹了声口哨：“Pierce，你真美。”  
Pierce撅起下唇，“卟！”地把挡在左眼前的头发吹得上扬，一付不忿的样子。  
“你明明就是为穿这件裙子做好了准备。”Reese坏笑看着Pierce光滑的手臂和小腿。  
“哼，上周和他们打赌蜜蜡脱毛，看谁能坚持到最后，我赢了。”Pierce并不难为情。  
“我一点也不奇怪。”  
Andy的手用力向下一挥，站在首位的模特迈步走了出去。  
“去吧，Pierce，让他们见识一下你的大胆。”  
“哼！外面的贱人们，接招吧！”Pierce愤愤地叫了一声，迈着马一样的步子踩着音乐节奏向出口走去。  
“Finch，我希望你没有心脏问题。”  
“我已经听到了，有心理准备……”  
外面观众席上猛地掀起疯狂的声浪，像突如其来的暴雨洒进热油锅里。  
“为什么他穿这种高跟鞋还能走路，真让我惊奇！Mr.Reese。”


	18. Chapter 18

Pierce结束谢幕赶回后台时，看到Reese准备离开，他已经穿好大衣，正围上一条火红的围巾，“嘿，你的搭配很好看，”Pierce习惯性地先上下打量几眼才想起问：“你要去哪里？”  
“我的工作已经结束了。”  
“你不想知道刚才他们对我的评价吗？”  
“看样子很不错。”Reese走向安全出口，和守在后台的保安挥手告别。  
“岂止不错，他们快爱死了！”Pierce来不及换鞋，咯噔咯噔地扭着追上去，一路招来诧异的目光。  
“祝贺你。”  
“这都是你的功劳，如果你没救我，他们只能欣赏Tony那个混蛋给我设计的绞刑了。你不仅救了我的命，还救了我的发布会我的事业！”  
“是你运气好。”  
“等等，John，我还没有正式谢你，给我一个感谢的机会！”  
“没必要。”  
“那我怎么联系你？”  
“继续保持嚣张和嘴贱得罪别人，相信我们很快会再见。”  
“喂，你至少要让我送你件礼物吧。”Pierce已经跟不上Reese的步子。  
  
Reese没有回头，只是冲身后的Pierce扬了扬手。  
“John，就等一分钟，我有顶漂亮的红色圆顶帽可以送你，和你这身很搭。”  
Reese哈哈大笑，他回头看了一眼Pierce，这是Pierce第一次见到Reese如此开心的笑容，“Pierce，你真逗。”他向左一转，消失在通道尽头。  
  
“John！John！”Pierce冒着扭伤的危险快步追了过去，一推开后门，只看到空寂的后巷，正午刺目的阳光照在对面建筑陈旧的红砖墙上，清洌的空气与浑浊嘈杂的室内如同两个世界。  
“啊啾！”Pierce身上的那件皮裙在冬日的寒风面前薄如纸片，冻得他抱着双肩赶紧跑了回去，由于他跑得太快，没来得及看到Reese的身影刚刚转过街角，提前离场的Finch已经站在那里等他，并递上一只热乎乎的纸杯。


	19. Chapter 19

“为什么给我也买绿茶？”Reese看看杯子上的字，皱眉问道。  
“没有放糖。我觉得现在你更需要绿茶，东方人认为它对舒缓烦躁和疲劳有帮助。”  
Reese喝了一口，那种略带苦涩的草木清香，确实比咖啡更令人舒适，他满意地咂咂嘴。   
远处传来警笛声，抓捕Tony的警察大概赶到了。两人并肩慢慢走在来克星顿大街 注[3]上，虽然天气寒冷，中午时分的纽约街头依然一片熙熙攘攘。  
  
Finch慢慢喝着他的那杯茶“我已经让手下的公司去接洽Pierce，做他的新投资人。”  
“你居然还很看好他？”Reese笑着也喝了一口茶。  
“我不会选他做我的裁缝，但我预感市场会选择他。而且只是一个小投资，无关紧要。”  
“你对流行文化和年轻人很宽容，Finch。”  
“Mr.Reese，他们才是未来……其实我也好奇你对时装和模特行业如此熟悉。”  
“嗯……你知道，现在的时装界的流行元素及理念和20年前相比已经有很大差别了，但某些工作内容或流程并没有多大变化。”Reese有些含糊其辞。  
“哦？你是想说你真的从事过……？”  
“你不是说很了解我所有的经历吗？”Reese用眼角斜睨着Finch。  
“但是我没看到你的档案里有过这方面的内容，模特在军队的编制中属于保密职务？”  
Reese狠狠地白了Finch一眼。  
“那是我大一时，呃，大一暑假，咳，”Reese似乎对提及往事有些尴尬，但他还是继续说了下去，“那年暑假我和朋友去打篮球，有位星探找上了我们。你知道的，就是那类说辞，那时我对模特是什么一无所知，但听上去有收入、有名气很快就有好车，有漂亮姑娘的青睐。”

Finch带着笑意歪头看着他，两人继续像散步一样走在行色匆匆的人群中，没有人注意他们的对话。。  
“反正暑假闲着无事，我就跟他来到了纽约，开始一切都很新鲜，我们这些新人学习什么是品牌，什么是流行概念，还有模特的基本功，和设计师见面推销自己，参加一些小型的演出，有一次我还见过Cindy Crawford 注[4]。”Reese眯起眼睛望着高楼之间的蓝天，似乎在回味那位超模昔日的绝艳风姿。

“但是，没过多久，生活就变得不那么单纯了，”Reese晃了晃头，“给我们假身份证去酒吧喝酒，节食、美容、对名牌的迷恋……这个行业人的虚伪和虚荣生活我没办法适应，等到有人想教我吸毒时，我觉得这种生活对我来说实在太复杂了；大概过了两个月、或许多一点，我还是选择离开。”  
“你离开的时候没有打碎太多膝盖吧？”  
“Finch，我那时是个学生不是暴力狂。”  
“听起来，你似乎对那段经历并不留恋，Mr.Reese？”  
“从来没有。和它比起来，特种部队的训练都很轻松。”  
“那你今天中午也不会考虑节食和戒酒了？”  
“不会，”Reese假装板着脸，但笑意还是爬到了眼角“你请客。”  
“当然。”

\------------------------ THE END---------------------


End file.
